


Ten years on.

by WoeyLeaf



Category: Persona 3
Genre: After the End.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/pseuds/WoeyLeaf
Summary: 5th March, 2020Ten years.It had been ten years since his death. They would be lying if they said it didn't hurt anymore, but they had moved on.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 34





	Ten years on.

5th March, 2020

Ten years. It had been ten years since his death. They would be lying if they said it didn't hurt anymore, but they had moved on. 

They had lives of their own now and the have long since moved out of the city of Tatsumi Port Island. The only one who had stayed was Aigis. She had grown quite attached to the Island, it had been the place where she had first learned to become human and she had so many fond memories of their time as S.E.E.S. 

Although S.E.E.S no longer exists they still meet a few times a year, though they had began to see each other less and less often because their times and schedules didn't match up well, especially since they live so far apart from each other and travelling to meet was quite problematic for them.

But today was different, today was the tenth anniversary of Minato Arisato's departure from them. All of the group had managed to take time off to meet each other again. This time they decided to meet at Tasumi Island once more. Well apart from Koromaru. He was an old dog anyway, died peacefully after being put down. It was better that way: he had developed too many health problems with age and it would have caused unnecessary suffering for him. But just like Aigis did with Minato, Ken stayed by his side the entire time.

Surprising it didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would despite the fact that he was his best friend and a loveable former member of S.E.E.S. Maybe it was the fact that deep down he truly believed that he would be united with Shinjiro. He knew he won't be lonely and he too will one day be united with them both.

Ken also made good on his Shinjiro 's words. He had finally found a reason to live. But after ten years he was no longer a young elementary boy. He had grown significantly taller (although he was still quite short for his age to his dismay), he moved to a big city after attending the group's old high school and is currently attending a college so he can become a teacher . He had also gotten himself a girlfriend and they had been together for some time, but when she offered to go with him he had quickly refused insisting that he was fine and that this was something he should do by himself, that he was fine to return to the Island and was no longer sad thinking about his guilt of Shinjiro's murder and the death of their friend: He was indebted to them, however, he had finally become a mature adult because of the both of them.

Yukari Takeba had also changed a lot too. She also managed to lose her obsession with Minato and moved on with her life. She had managed to become a care worker for children and she loved her job. She also had a new group of friends in her new town and often goes out drinking with them. She had also started dating people but they never seem to last long, that part of her will never change: however, she was happy for the time they had together, she would never regret that.

Akihiko Sanada and Mitsuru Kirijo on the other hand got married to each other. It had taken them a long time to get where they are but the leader and vice leader eventually recognised their feelings towards each other that they never knew they had. If it wasn't for Minato's sacrifice he would have never taken the time to cherish his time with the rest of the group and learn of his feelings towards her: He was thankful to him for that, and so was she.

They weren't the only ones though, Junpei Iori got married as well. He didn't think it would happen, not after what happened with Chidori and him. But it did and he was now living a happy new life with a young, pretty girl who a co-worker introduced him to. They had hit off straight away and within a few years they had married and had children together. If it wasn't for him he was sure he would not be able to have moved on from her. He had managed to teach him that things happen because they had to and that he shouldn't let her death be in vain: He was greatful for that.

Before Fuuka Yamagishi met Minato and S.E.E.S her life was a living nightmare. She was always bullied because of her shy nature and people frequently took advantage of her because they knew she wouldn't refuse them. S.E.E.S taught her to be strong, to fight, to be herself. They had given her so much and despite what they told her, she still felt that what she did in return was not enough. She was weak and couldn't fight well, that was also another reason why she was picked on at school. But S.E.E.S saw past that and saw her true potential. She had a very powerful persona, not for fighting, but as an excellent navigator. Without her they were certain that they would have never been able to prevent Nyx from ending the world and all of humanity. Even though Minato's death was not her fault she still felt responsible. It was her job to protect everyone's safety, she should have know that Ikutsuki was planning on betraying them the entire time, but she didn't. She was still friends with Natsuki Moriyama if not closer. The same girl who had bullied her an caused her to be trapped in Taratus, even if was unintentional. If it wasn't for S.E.E.S and Minato they would never have become friends with each other: She was glad she had met them, she was glad that he had convinced her to stay.

If they had to say Minato had changed Aigis the most. He had taught her to be human. He was the reason she was able to refuse to follow the command to kill the S.E.E.S and let them leave. She was an Android. Every part of her being was designed to follow the commands she was given no matter what she thought. She doesn't know how but at that moment his words remained in her head and before she knew it she was able to refuse despite knowing that was her whole point of existance. But then it wasn't, it had never been. She realised that ones purpose in life was what ever they choose it to be. She chose to protect him. Yes, she had the body of a robot but she had gained a consciousness of her own, she had every right to be called human as everyone else. She was a rightful member of S.E.E.S now. Even though it had been a long time since he had died she still chose to stay by his side. Even though he was in a place outside side of their world, unable to leave until the end of time, she still was trying to protect him on the other side by preventing others from wishing for death easing the strain on him as he spends the rest of eternity making sure Nyx never returns to their world. And maybe, just maybe she will create a world where no one wishes for death ever again and he can be free. But she knows that even if that very slim possibility happened he would still never come back to life, but at least he would be able to go to Heaven and after she'd die they would met again. But that possibility was near impossible. She doesn't care though: She will never regret meeting him. She won't ever stop trying to protect him. She promised she'd be by him side forever.

They had all agreed that the would met up at Iwatodai Dormitory. Their old base, the place where Minato had first met them and the place where they planned to save the world together. Although it had long since been torn down: their memories still remained. 

They were altogether now, staring at the ground which once housed their old dorm. They had all taken turns sharing fond memories both good and bad as well as the funny ones too. They had been so busy at the time when they were fighting shadows and preventing the end of the world but now they had all the time in the world to have fun together and catch up with each other's lives, or at least until they had to separate once more back to their new lives, but for now the were the S.E.E.S once more.

On the small part of the Island where the grave yard laid there was a small shrine at his grave. Each had laid an offering of flowers or gifts and gave him a small prayer and left him to rest. When the sun had set and the night grew dark they all parted ways again. 


End file.
